


White Christmas

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Christmas Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, White Christmas, dadstiel, it finally snows on Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Dean never thought he would be one for holidays. Between his traumatic childhood and sporadic lifestyle, he never put in the time to celebrate. Now that he has something worth celebrating for, he decides that Christmas is worth the extra effort.





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays, y'all! <3

A three inch layer of white covered every remotely flat surface it could possibly land on. The roads were completely invisible. No one dared to get out and drive in the conditions. It was cold enough for icicles to hang from gutters and shingles, and patches of ice filled all of the holes that the snow missed.

It was Christmas Day. Snow had finally come to Lawrence this year.

Footprints both big and small spotted the snow all around the outside of the bunker. They crossed and weaved in and out like someone had been making a very abstract piece of art out of their steps.

Large mounds of built up snow were strategically placed beside trees and in dips in the ground. Snowballs were neatly stacked beside one, ready to be thrown.

A dark haired man and a blonde little girl huddled together behind the largest fort, watching and waiting. They giggled together as they heard the door to the bunker creak open loudly, and footsteps could be heard growing louder as they crunched through the snow.

The man looked to the little girl and nodded, reaching for one of the near perfect snowballs. She nodded back.

“What the hell?” Dean yelled as one wet mess of snow hit him in the face and the other in his chest.

Cas sprung up from behind the fort grinning, triumphantly high fiving his daughter.

“We got you, Daddy!” Jo laughed as she pointed at Dean.

“Yeah, baby, you sure did.” Dean said, wiping at his face with his gloved hand and turned to Cas. “I’ve been betrayed.”

“I believe they say that if you snooze you lose? Not my fault.” Cas said as he raised his hands in mock defense.

“This isn’t over.” Dean said, poking at Cas’ chest. He squatted down to Jo’s level beside him, beckoning for her to listen closely as he whispered, “What about some revenge on Papa?”

* * *

Frigid air filled the bunker’s entryway from the multiple times the door had been opened.

Deep in the interior of the bunker, however, was warm and joyful. Lights glistened at every corner, and there was a tree in nearly every room. The wreckage of that morning was scattered under the big tree in the living room, wrapping paper and bows torn all around it. The new prizes sat on and around the coffee table, waiting to be played with again.

Dean led Jo, her tiny four year old hand in his. Her cheeks were rosy and nose red. Both left behind a trail of wet snow from their boots.

“You look like Rudolph, Jo.” Dean joked as she sat down on the bed, tapping her nose. He unlaced and pulled off her snow-soaked shoes.

“Do not, Daddy!” she giggled.

Dean helped her out of her snowsuit, hanging it in the bathroom. He watched her yawn lazily as she put on her Snoopy pajamas.

“Tired?” he asked.

“Nope.” she lied, shaking her head.

Dean chuckled. She was stubborn, just like Cas.

“Why don’t you go find Papa and we’ll watch a movie?”

“Okay!” she replied.

* * *

The original  _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_  cartoon flickered brightly on the TV, volume down low.

Three sleepy Winchesters were together on the couch. Jo was nestled between Cas and Dean, using Dean’s chest as a pillow. She held onto a stuffed moose she had unwrapped that morning. Sam and Eileen had snuck off to be together and to give the other three their time alone.

Dean and Cas’ feet were propped up on the coffee table, a blanket the size of Texas covering them all. Cas snored softly with his head on Dean’s shoulder.

He looked down at his daughter. Her eyes were half closed like she couldn’t quite make herself sleep yet. Finally, he watched her drift off. He kissed her forehead gently, smiling at his family.

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

 _I’m dreaming of a white Christmas_  
With every Christmas card I write  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white 


End file.
